gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fereshte
Fereshte (Persian: فرشته lit. "angel"; Japanese: フェレシュテ Fereshute) is a secret support branch within Celestial Being first proposed by Chall Acustica in A.D 2302. While Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters are the organization's public face, Fereshte operatives stick to the shadows. The branch is the focus of the manga sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, which occurs during the events of the first season of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 anime. It is also the focus of the manga sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314, which occurs during the events of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer film. This manga features the revived Fereshte, which is now involved in quiet armed intervention, and their encounters with the ELS. Known Crew Members Chall Acustica The Commanding Officer of Fereshte. She was one of the original four Second-Generation Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in A.D 2292. Fon Spaak Fereshte's main Gundam Meister. Formerly a mercenary who worked for the AEU, he discovered the existence of Celestial Being in A.D. 2302 but did not reveal it to the world. He was later captured by Celestial Being and was then forced to serve as a Gundam Meister at Fereshte. Eco Calore The secondary meister and pilot of Fereshte. A strong believer of Aeolia Schenberg plan of eliminating wars all over the Earth. Sherilyn Hyde Fereshte's Chief engineer and a disciple of Celestial Being's Ian Vashti. Hanayo Fereshte secondary meister partner with Fon Spaak throughout all mission given by Veda. Hixar Fermi A Gundam Meister on orders from Veda to follow Fon Spaak, who has been working independently from Fereshte. While Hixar appears to be the same man from 00P, his personality is markedly different and he is shown to have an explosive device (which can be remotely detonated) strapped around his neck. Hayana A girl who obeys Hixar Fermi, Hayana possesses high physical capacities most would not imagine from her appearance. Registered as a Gundam Meister in Veda, she is capable of taking control of a Gundam remotely. Hayana is considered Hanayo's "sister" and resembles her, but views Hanayo with hatred and attempts to kill her. Leonard Fiennes He is a Super Soldier and MS test pilot for the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the Human Reform League in Gundam 00P. By A.D. 2314, Leonard has become one of Fereshte's Gundam Meisters. Delphine Bedelia She is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL in Gundam 00P. By A.D. 2314, Delphine is a member of Fereshte and participated in the GN Drive development at the Jupiter. History World Armed Shadow Intervention Fereshte is analyzing the current situation of the primary group and making their assessment over their recent battles. Fon Spaak was making his assessment over the Enact and giving his analysis over Celestial Being's first mission and all the relevant phases of the operation. While Fon Spaak and Eco take insulting shots at each other, Chall was thoughtful of her past and current development of Fereshte when they got their first mission. They have received orders to attack HRL forces located in CS35 area. Chall ordered Fon Spaak to sortie with Gundam Astraea Type F, but he opted for Gundam Plutone. Chall seems to have an uncomfortable history behind Plutone and was reluctant to approve of Fon's choice, but he had Hanayo patch through Veda to get approval. Fon left to sortie on Plutone and told Chall that, "I'll change your past self with your Plutone!" Assisting Lockon Stratos Fon Spaak was given a new mission to assist Lockon/Dynames in their intervention at HRL's orbital elevator. Hidden underwater, Fon Spaak in the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F secretly provides Lockon/Dynames with target acquisition data when the latter had trouble targeting underwater mobile armor. While Fon is laughing after the mission has been accomplished, a pair of glowing eyes is revealed from within the shell of the Hanayo. Azadistan The start of the chapter deals with Fon Spaak evading Daryl Dodge and Howard Mason in their Over Flags who have been sent to investigate under the orders of Graham Aker who was engaging Lockon/Dynames at the time. While flying in the skies. Fon Spaak seems to recognize Ali when pursuing Ali with his Albuhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. He doesn't take Ali down, he leaves it to Setsuna to take care of him. Later on, Fon Spaak is piloting an AEU Enact watching Setsuna/Exia being shocked by the Agrissa's plasma field until Nena Trinity and her Gundam Throne Drei comes and save Setsuna. The chapter ends with a scene where Setsuna was screaming "Gundam!" Team Trinity Encounter Chall and Eco were discussing how there is another Gundam team, while Fon and Sherilyn were discussing how Veda could be hacked. The Trinity team comes into contact with them saying Veda has ordered them to take 0 Gundam's GN Drive back and disband Fereshte. Fon Spaak with Hanayo pilots Gundam Plutone and battled Team Trinity. During the battle, Fon Spaak disobeyed Veda orders, and as a result, the neck restraint detonated covering his whole helmet with blood. His blood pressure dropped rapidly due to the severe blood loss, and he has ten minutes left before his heart and lung fail. But Fon still fights the Team Trinity despite his poor condition. Micheal Trinity releases the Throne Zwei's GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenseless. Hanayo can't decide whether to disobey Veda or help out Fon Spaak. Nena Trinity reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr. Fon's past was unveiled, his parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction, and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up, distracting the Trinity team enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape. After Gundam Throne Drei docks with Gundam Throne Eins, Johann Trinity fires the GN Mega Launcher at them but misses. The Trinity team retreats because they were running low on GN particles. As Hanayo and Fon escaped, it is confirmed that Meister 874 is inside Hanayo. Fon's body temperature is dropping rapidly and he slipped into a coma. Hanayo decides not to follow Veda's commands and decided to save Fon Spaak's life. Operation Fallen Angels Chall and Eco discuss about the GN-X when the alarms goes off, but it was only Fon waking up. The whole team are concerned if Fon Spaak is ok. Later on, Fon Spaak and Hanayo test out the upgrade GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. On the Moon, Alejandro's actions set off a system trap. The trap unlocks the 'Trans-Am System' in the five GN Drives, granting the 3rd generation Gundam and Gundam Astraea Type F2 access to the full power and capabilities of their GN Drives. While in Trans-Am mode, Fon Spaak flies through space and battles a couple of Over Flag suited for space. After he destroyed them he went back to the base for a new mission. Hanayo went into a place that looks like cyber space to see who was hacking Veda. It was Ribbons Almark. Later on, Fon Spaak went to retrieve Gundam Nadleeh's GN Drive. He come across the lower half wreckage of a GN-X and kicks it away. Inside this wreckage was Patrick Colasour. Fon Spaak, with the Gundam Astraea Type F2, retrieved Kyrios's GN Drive which was ejected by Allelajuia before he was captured by the remanaints of the UN forces at the end of the war. Fon just left Tieria without even rescuing him, though he was asked to rescue Tieria by Meister 874. Hixar's Return Hixar Fermi walking through Paris notice a store selling televisions is showing the battle between the PMC and the UN Forces. Hayana came by to follow Hixar to their next destination. The PMC attacks the UN Forces, but the latter fight back with their mass produced GN-X.Back at Fereshte's secret base on Earth, the team have gotten Kyrios' GN Drive and used it on one of their Gundams. Hayana attacks the team by surprise because they thought it was Hanayo. Hixar Fermi and Hayana steals the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F which was loaded with Kyrios' GN-Drive. Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. Chall Acustica was surprised at the presence of Hixar Fermi. Gundam Abulhool Type F in flight mode rams Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Hixar manage to stop Fon's attack until a secondary head pops out and shoots Sadalsuud close up. Sadalsuud throws Abulhood across the hanger, Fon uses his secondary head again but Hixar blocks it with a tiny GN Field generated over Sadalsuud's right hand. Then Hixar and Hayana runs off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the broking wall Fon made. Later that night, Hayana attacked Hanayo and destroyed the Haro that she was in. Fon Spaak finds Hixar Fermi at the HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon's Departure and Hixar's Return Fon Spaak leaves Fereshte with Gundam Astraea Type F2 and joins an Anti-UN Forces group. Fon is introduced to some of the Anti-UN Group's members and receive their first mission. Back at Fereshte's base, Sherilyn is almost done fixing the Haro that contains Hanayo. The AUNF attacks a UN Forces' base, and Fon Spaak battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Meanwhile at Fereshte's base, Hixar and Hayana are meeting with Chall about joining up with the group. Innovators Shadow War The pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone is not intended for stirring up trouble, it’s a prototype machine for the new MS developed by the "Innovators". Bring offers to collaborate with Fon and after a brief talk, Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovade, which is based on human DNA, isn't human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to the conclusion anyway. Seeing that aspect, 874 believes that she can’t hide anything from Fon now. Bring introduces himself as an “Innovator”, he tries to give his name, but he’s prevented with a “I have no interest in attaching sentimental value to names, they’re only tools.” Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid and drop it on Earth. Astraea F and Black Plutone sortied as guards for the asteroid. There, Hixar’s Sadalsuud appears. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him. Disbanded & Aftermath With the need for 0 Gundam's GN Drive for 00 Gundam's development, Fereshte can no longer properly operate their own program. Fereshte was ultimately disbanded, having most of its members reassigned to Celestial Being's various resource satellites for MS development and coordination. However, the members of Fereshete played supporting roles in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, assisting Leif Recitativo and company in becoming CB's new observers, which now included Fon Spaak. Reorganized The year is 2314 AD. While the Earth Sphere Federation government promotes a policy of reconciliation, Celestial Being continued to protect the peace from the shadows. The crew of Ptolemaios started working on the development of the new Gundams and at the same time, the support organization Fereshte was reorganized as a detached force and continued their quiet intervention activities behind the scenes. To do this, Fereshte has acquired the 3.5 generation gundam variants. Two new members as well join Fereshte: former HRL test pilots Leonard Fiennes and Delphine Bedelia. Mobile Suits *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam **GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo External links *Fereshte on Wikipedia